Nathaniel Black
Ephraim Nathaniel Black “Everyone has Doppelganger’s Bella. You just normally don’t get to meet them” '' Nathaniel Ephraim Black is the ancestor to Jacob Black; he is Billy Black’s Great Great Grandfather and was in one of the first packs to turn into the La Push werewolves. There were a lot of things that had changed since Nathaniel was a child; since Nathaniel was born. There were a lot of differences between Jacob and Nathaniel. Unlike Jacob; Nathaniel was an only child and didn’t live with the vampires across the border. Not at the beginning anyway. It was his Grandson that made the pack with the Cullen’s. Nathaniel was born on Friday 6th January 1645 to Yacobe Black and Elizabeth Black. Nathaniel hadn’t living his full life; sure he had had enough time to marry and have his own kids but shortly after his twins {boy and girl} had turned six he had been attacked and killed. It was a young age to die at but Nathaniel went to his grave believing that his son would eventually take over the pack as alpha just like he had done from his father. Just like the Black line always did. But what Nathaniel didn’t know was that because of the reason he was killed and because it had been supernatural; he could have been brought back from the dead. He didn’t want to be brought back from the dead. But he didn’t have a choice in that matter; Nate was yanked back into his body and had to dig his way out of his grave. His body should have been decomposing, he should have been ripped a part. But now his body was perfect, well trimmed and just like he had left it before his attack. With the tribal tattoo and all. ''”You don’t want to be Alpha? Then why are the Clearwater kids following you around and not the Uley kid. You are born to be a leader Jacob. It’s in our blood” During a Spell; Bonnie Bennett was doing in Mystic Falls to try and get rid of the ghosts they had; she had pulled the Black ancestor back to life. Without even realising it. But that had been more problem that he had ever realised. Nathaniel was linked to the Bennett witch and although she thought she could send him back under; that didn’t seem possible. The spell was there, it was done and he was now immortal. He could do everything he could when he was born in the 16 hundreds. He could change willingly into a werewolf and he could control the other wolves with his alpha control. His temper ran thin sometimes because of the Cullen’s being held up just over his land. La Push. But he was caught up on the treaty that his family made with them by Jacob and Sam. Nathaniel decided to stay about Forks instead of beside Bonnie in Mystic Falls. He was bound to her by Magic and Alchemy and knew that if she was in any trouble, he would be able to feel it and react to it. He knew the exact distance between the two places and he knew how long it would take him to get there. But Forks needed him more; well La Push werewolves needed him more. Nathaniel was waked in Eclipse when the vampires were trying to seek out Bella and the war started to come to them. He helped Jacob with Bella although it seemed confusing and interesting to all the Cullen’s how much the Black doppelganger looked like Jacob. It helped and confused some people. But Nathaniel ran the front line when fighting Victoria and her band she had created. He had been the one to help destroy Riley and protect Seth. All because he had held Jacob howl. His instinct to protect his own had taken over and he had to protect the black line. '' “You’re lucky to have found someone you love. You never even got the choice when I was a kid. You were married off before you were even born. You were lucky if you found your imprint. It was the only way out of the marriage”'' After the war had been one; Jacob had taken Nathaniel back to his dad and Billy had explained what had happened over his generations, from the stories his father had received. Nathaniel had gotten on well with most of the pack. Although Sam Uley had a hard time seeing both the black boys being there especially when Nathaniel Naturally took charge of situations. Seth had found it fascinating and since Nathaniel had never had any family he let the pup tag along as if he was his little brother. Jacob confided in Nathaniel about his feels for Bella and the problems with the Cullen’s. Nathaniel then explained to Jacob that he had never found his mate; he had merely chosen a female he had found attractive because he needed to continue the black line. The female had been pushed to marry him and although they both hadn’t agreed to it, they did care each other. Nathaniel explained to Jacob arranged marriages used to be the way and they hardly ever found there mate. He found it interesting that nearly everyone in the pack had had a mate. “It’s really easy to just forget your human and to live as the wolf. I used to do that sometimes. It used to take all my worries away and it worked for a little while” His life was short lived through and when Klaus started trouble in Mystic Falls, Nathaniel felt how scared and how much power the Bennett witch was using. He couldn’t stand it. The pain was vibrating through him whenever it went through her. The power that went through her; he could feel. He had had enough he needed to end that. He needed to protect her. So Nathaniel left La Push had made his way to Mystic Falls to protect the Bennett witch. Against his better nature he swore to protect her no matter the cost. Jeremy and Bonnie disagreed although Stefan thought it was a good idea. Nathaniel was interested in the different types of vampires just as they were interested in them. He became friends with Tyler and he tried to help him through his moon changes. Knowing that his wolf wouldn’t attack Nathaniel because of the wolf smell he had on him. He could keep his wolf entertained over the first while. But When Klaus had changed him into a Hybrid he didn’t seem to have that problem anymore. Nathaniel although tried to stay away from the Originals, did have respect that Klaus had taken away Tyler’s pain. But the elder Black kept near Bonnie and made a disliking for Damon after all the Salvatore seemed to cause so much trouble for the Bennett girl. After assuring she could protect herself and that Nathaniel was only a call away; he had to run back to Forks/La Push. “Who died and made you Wonderwomen? You are allowed to be human sometimes you know. We all are. No matter what species you are” While he had been away his decedent had imprinted on the hybrid child and the vampire Community seemed to have gone crazy and wanted to kill the Cullen’s and Jacob’s imprint. Jacob obviously pretested and Nathaniel began to lead the werewolves in to Battle against the Voltrui over Sam’s better nature of course. With all the moving back and forward from Mystic Falls to Forks; the elder Black never seemed to sleep as much and he seemed to have had more jobs to do now than when he was alive all those years ago. Nathaniel takes control of the pack and brings order to Chaos because the pack had split into two; Uley’s pack and the Black Pack. He didn’t think it was right that the La Push protectors were fighting among themselves. So using his Alpha ability he had sorted them all out and got them ready for the war with the Volturi, as well as the Cullen’s. Who he sustained because he had too although he was often around. Relationships Ana Swan Bonnie Bennett Jacob Black Tyler Lockwood Stefan Salvatore Bella Swan Edward Cullen Sam Uley Account This is my own character thought up from my own mind. Don't steal anything from this page or copy any of my ideas. Nathaniel is poytrayed by Taylor Lautner Roleplaying account is www.bebo.com/AlchemyServitude Category:Males Category:Twilight Characters Category:Black Family Category:Jacob's doppelganger Category:Werewolf Category:Past reincarnation Category:TVD Category:Twilight Character Category:Non Cannon Category:Bonnie Bennett Category:Jacob Black